Like A Cat
by Keemravi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah si pangeran sekolah dan kucing 'ajaib' nya.-


CHAPTER 1

"Like A Cat"

(I'm Yours)

.

.

By:

Keemravi.

.

.

Cast :

-Lee Jaehwan

-Lee Hongbin

-And VIXX LR

.

.

.

Rated/Genre :

M/Fantasy, Romance, Sad…

.

.

.

Warning :

YAOI! KenBin/Hongbin uke.

AU! Don't like = Don't read ok?

.

.

Summary :

"I'll walk over to you like a cat, picking a rose  
I'll give it to you, I'll surprise you

I'll walk over to you like a cat, when you're asleep  
I will softly hug you, I'll surprise you…"

-HAPPY READING-

SEOUL, 2016/12/12

Lee Jaehwan, 17 tahun. Seorang pria keturunan Korea-Inggris yang sekarang menjadi siswa di Seoul International High School (SIHS), terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku di meja perpustakaan yang ditempatinya. Cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter muda membuatnya harus belajar lebih ekstra.

Kepintarannya di kelas membuatnya banyak dikenal di sekolahnya sekarang. Bahkan hampir 90% siswi di sana menyukainya, baik sunbae maupun hoobae, termasuk siswi terpopuler sekaligus. Dengan tinggi 182 cm, rambut pirang, memiliki senyum yang sangat indah dengan eyesmile-nya, serta hidung yang mancung, membuat siapapun pasti akan terpesona melihatnya. Terlebih lagi ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Karena ketampanannya ini, di sekolah ia mendapat julukan "Ken"-tokoh dalam kartun Barbie yang bisa dibilang sempurna.

"Ken, sampai kapan kau akan disini terus? Aku tau kau pintar, tapi ini waktunya istirahat..ayo istirahat, aku lapar." ajak seorang pria disebelahnya. Dengan wajah yang lesu, ia menunggu Ken. Mungkin ia lelah karena menunggu Ken yang asik dengan tugasnya.

"Sebentar, Wonshik. Aku belum mencatat bagian yang ini.." jawab Ken kepada temannya yang bernama Wonshik itu.

"Lee Jaehwan!" seru Wonshik

.

Ayolah, apa Ken tidak menyadari bahwa temannya sedang kesal sekarang?..

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Wonshik." Balas Ken yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya hendak berdiri

.

"Akhirnya" Wonshik menghela napas lega.

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke kantin bersama-sama

…

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan kelasmu? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar? Tanya Ken sambil meminum kopi pesanannya.

"Sangat lancar, bahkan aku sudah membuat beberapa mixtape dengan bantuan Sam&Sp3ck sunbae,, kapan-kapan akan aku perlihatkan kepadamu." balas Wonshik sambil meminum jus apel miliknya.

"Okay, itu bagus…" Ken menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau tau?"... ucap Wonshik sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa?" selidik Ken.

"Kemarin aku membuat sebuah lagu, dan aku mengajak seseorang dari kelas vokal untuk berduet denganku. Dan kau tau dia siapa? Wonshik menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman cerah. "Jung Taekwoon"..

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengajak si singa itu"

"Singa? Aku rasa dia sama sekali bukan singa, bagiku dia hanyalah seekor kucing manis, imut, dan… cantik" ucap Wonshik dengan mata berbinar plus senyuman yang lebar.

"Ya..ya..ya, terserahmu.." aku cuma mengikuti kata siswa-siswa disini sering memanggilnya singa."

…

Sekedar info, Kim Wonshik-teman atau bisa dibilang sahabat dekat Ken berasal dari kelas musik, khususnya kelas komposer-kelas dimana para siswa bisa membuat/mengkomposeri lagu mereka sendiri. Dan kelas inilah sering menciptakan musisi dan rapper-rapper terkenal seperti Microdot, Basick, dan lain lain.

Dan apa itu SIHS? SIHS adalah sekolah terkenal di Seoul dengan taraf internasional dan hampir mirip seperti universitas. Kelas dengan berbagai jurusan ada disini. Tak heran, Ken dari jurusan ilmu science bisa bertemu dengan Wonshik dari jurusan seni .

…

SEOUL, 6.30 PM KST

…

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu pulang untuk para siswa di SIHS. Termasuk Ken dan Wonshik, Ken dan Wonshik pun berjalan menuju lokasi parkiran untuk kendaraan milik siswa SIHS.

" Wonshik, aku duluan" ucap Ken sambil memasuki mobil miliknya.

"Ok, bye. aku akan menunggu Taekwoon sebentar " balas Wonshik

"Good luck" ucap Ken sambil melambaikan tangannya.

…

Setelah pulang ke sekolah, Ken berencana akan pergi untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya di apartemennya. Kesibukannya beberapa hari ini, membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk mengurusi kebutuhannya. Terlebih lagi ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen pribadinya. Ia harus mengurus semuanya sendirian.

Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Ayah, ibu, dan hyung-hyungnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Inggris, dan cuma Ken yang sekarang berada di Korea. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, Ken lebih memilih tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Padahal ayah dan ibunya sudah menyediakan rumah yang mewah beserta para pelayan untuknya. Tapi ia menolak, dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri.

"7.15, masih ada waktu untuk keluar..." ucap Ken sambil melirik jam tangan miliknya.

Ia pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mantel hitam, beanie navy blue dan syal hitam sudah ia kenakan, menandakan bahwa udara di luar sangat dingin. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu apartemennya terkunci dengan baik, ia pun segera menuju parkiran.

SKIP .

SEOUL, 07.30 PM KST

Setelah membeli barang-barang yang di perlukan plus bahan makanan, Ken berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir.

SRAKK…

Ia melihat ada semak-semak yang bergerak dengan disengaja, entah apa yang membuatnya bergerak. Ken pun mendekati semak-semak itu dengan berhati-hati. Karena gelap, ia menyalakan flashlight di ponselnya.

"Apa itu?" ucap Ken sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

SRAKK SRAKK ..

Ken melihat sekeliling mencari asal suara tadi.

"Siapa disana?"

Ken berjalan mendekat sambil menyingkirkan semak-semak kecil yang menghalangi asal suara tadi.

"Miauww.."

"Kucing? Ken berjongkok ia memperhatikan seekor kucing berwarna kuning keemasan yang berada di depannya. Ia melihat kaki kucing itu tersangkut kawat di sekitar semak-semak itu. Ia pun melepasnya dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa yang tega meninggalkan kucing lucu ini sendirian disini? Apa dia kabur?" batin Ken.

"Kalung?".. Ken memperhatikan kalung berwarna coklat tua dengan buah kalung berbentuk _snowflakes_ yang dipakai oleh kucing itu. Ken memegang buah kalung itu.

DUARR.. terdengar bunyi petir yang menyambar.

Ken melihat darah berlumuran kaki kucing itu. Ken menggendong kucing itu dengan perlahan.

"Sepertinya mau hujan, aku bawa pulang saja.." ia menggendong kucing itu dan membawanya ke mobilnya.

SKIP

At apartement.

Ia membuka pintu apartement miliknya. Dengan tangan kirinya menggendong kucing itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.." ia menaruh kucing itu di lantai dan kembali keluar untuk mengambil barang belanjaanya.

…

SEOUL, 8.10 PM KST

"Aku harus membersihkan dan mengobatimu..Dan untungnya aku sempat membelikanmu makanan" ucap Ken sambil mengusap kepala kucing itu.

Kemudian ia membawa kucing itu ke kamar mandi untuk memandikannya.

Ia memandikan kucing itu dengan hati-hati karna takut kucing itu kesakitan.

"Miauw, grrr-.." tangan Ken tidak sengaja mengenai kaki kucing yang terluka itu.

"Sorry.." ucap Ken

Selesai memandikan kucing berbulu kuning keemasan itu, ia segera mengeringkan bulunya dengan hair-drayer.

Ken mengambil kotak P3K miliknya. Segulung perban, kapas, dan cairan antiseptik ia ambil, kemudian ia mulai mengobati kucing itu dengan perlahan.

"Miauw-" ..

"Akh-".. Ken meringis karena kucing itu berhasil mencakar pergelangan tangannya.

"Sorry.." Apa aku mengenai lukamu? Ken meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya seolah-olah kucing itu mengerti akan ucapannya.

"Huuft-done.."

"Sementara ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku, sampai aku menemukan majikanmu.." Ken mengusap pelan kepala kucing itu.

"Hoam-aku mau mandi dulu.." Ken mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

-5 minutes later-

Ken keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan keadaan topless. Dengan rambut basah yang terlihat sexy. -Oh God! Jika siswi-siswi sekolah melihat ke-ada-an Ken sekarang, aku yakin mereka pasti mimisan.

Ia membuka lemari miliknya, mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Baju kaos marun dengan celana pendek selutut sudah ia kenakan.

"Untukmu.. kau pasti lapar, kan?" Ken menyodorkan mangkuk berisi makanan kucing dan susu pada kucing yang ia temukan.

Kucing itu hanya diam memperhatikan mangkuk itu. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik dengan makanan pemberian Ken. Malah ia hanya meminum susu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mangkuk yang berisi susu itu habis. Sementara kucing itu menjilati bulunya.

"It's time to sleep." Ken menggendong kucing itu dan menaruhnya di sofa empuk miliknya.

"Good night"

Setelah itu, Ken segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Karena kelelahan, ia tertidur dengan pulas. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa kucing yang berada di sofa itu berpindah ke kasur miliknya-lebih tepatnya ia tidur bersama Ken.

TBC-

Yo-hi! Reader(s).

FF ini special buat temen aku yang suka banget sama KenBin. Yah jadi dibuatin deh wkwk.

Ini ff yang pertama yang aku publish, setelah bikin beberapa ff dan berujung gak di publish2 (?)

Maaf kalau bahasanya agak hancur, gaje+typo(s). Wkwk

Need KriSar, so don't be a silent reader(s) OK?


End file.
